Organization Dance Party!
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Xemnas suggests that the members should have a dance party. When Axel and Roxas are in-charge it doesn't work out to well.


It was a boring Saturday afternoon at the Castle That Never Was. The Nobodies don't work on the weekends, Saix gives them days off. They never had the weekends off before; Demyx decided that they shouldn't work on the weekends. Saix and Xemans agreed to his idea. The Nobodies usually hang out in the Grey Area on their days off.

Roxas sighed. "I wish we can do something fun."

Suddenly there was loud thumping, it vibrated the whole castle. The members became quiet they know who it is. It's Xemnas, he thumped his way down the stairs, which he made the stairs squeak. As he entered the Grey Area, he let out a loud burp and he glared at the members. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" He usually yells if he has an idea and he gets excited about it.

"Do you have to yell?" Zexion asked.

The Nobodies glared at their leader. "Tonight we are going to have a DANCE PARTY!"

The room was full of smiles and excitement.

"Axel and Roxas are in-charge," said Xemnas.

"Remember what happened the last time they were in-charge?" Xaldin reminded him.

"Yeah, Axel almost burned down the place," Vexen said.

"That was in the past. It doesn't matter now," replied Xemnas as he thumped back up the stairs.

Axel and Roxas ignored the member's blame, they teleported to the kitchen where it was quiet to plan the party.

"Does he have to do that?" Demyx asked.

"It's Xemnas' way to let us know that we can pay attention to him," Xigbar said.

"It's very childish," Larxene said as she picked up her beauty magazine off the table that she left there from yesterday.

* * *

"Okay, Roxas. I now what we should make, first I have to find a cooking book," Axel said as he was looking at the shelve of book cooks.

"what are we making?"

"Fruit punch. Oh, I found it," Axel said as he found a cooking book that recipes on how to make beverages.

"Great," Roxas said trying to grab the cooking book from Axel's hands.

"Now Roxas, I'm in-charge of making it." He set the book on the counter and opened it and he read off the ingredients.

Roxas got out the stuff to make it.

"I hope they know what they're doing, even though I should be the one cooking," Xaldin said crossing his arms.

"Chill dude, everything will be fine," Xigbar said as he was playing Go Fish with Luxord.

"I'm going to go buy some fake flowers," Marluixa said as he teleported to the store.

"Lexeaus and I will set up the tables," Xaldin said as they teleported to the kitchen.

"Where are the tables?"

"It needs more sugar," Axel said.

Xaldin saw Roxas open the bag of sugar. "No, it doesn't. Follow the recipe correctly."

Lexeaus was busy looking in the closet getting the tables.

"Fine, go help your friend," Axel said.

Xaldin walked over to the closet and helped Lexeaus. They teleported with the tables and set them up where the large glass is.

* * *

"Do we need to buy food?" Larxene asked.

"No, we have some," Vexen said.

"The punch is done. Now food," Axel said as he opened the cupboards.

"what's in there?" Roxas asked.

"Chips, cookies, popcorn and nuts. That's all I can find."

"What about ice cream?"

"Roxas, you can't take ice cream out of the freezer and let it set out. It'll melt, let's pop some popcorn." Axel got out the junk food and placed them on the counter.

Roxas took the popcorn bag and he placed it in the microwave. Roxas was staring at the numbers. "What time should I put it on?"

"Two minutes."

"wouldn't burn?"

"Nah, it'll be fine," Axel said.

Roxas pushed the buttons and it beeped as it turned on and the light turned on.

While they're waiting for the popcorn they put the food in bowls. Suddenly it started to smell like burnt popcorn and the smoke alarm went off.

"Do you guys smell that?" Luxord asked.

"Yeah and I heard the smoke alarm go off," said Saix.

"They burnt the popcorn!" Xaldin said as he teleported to the kitchen.

"What did you idiots do?"

Roxas opened the microwave and he took out the now burnt popcorn bag. "Just making popcorn."

"You idiots burned it!"

"Well sorry, I thought two minutes was the time," Axel said.

"Ugh! The time is one minutes! Ugh! You don't know how to cook!"

"Let's make another bag," Roxas said thinking it'll make things better.

Roxas and Axel are good at making people mad especially Xaldin he gets mad easily,because he doesn't like Axel and Roxas. "NO! We don't need you to burn down the place!"

"You need to take a chill pill," Axel said.

"You need to get out of MY kitchen!"

"I thought Axel and I were in-charge."

"JUST GET OUT! Xaldin yelled.

Axel and Roxas teleported to the Grey Area and they sat on one of the couches.

* * *

"So what happened?" Demyx asked.

"Xaldin kicked us out," Roxas replied.

"Well you two don't know how to cook," said Larxene as she flipped a page in her beauty magazine she had bought yesterday.

Marluixa got back from the store. He set down a white plastic bag on the table. It said Thank you for shopping. Written on the bag. He pulled out the fake flowers. There was roses, lilies, and violets. He also got plastic brown vases to put the flowers in. He put the flowers in the vases and he put them on stands that was in the Grey Area against the walls.

Xaldin walked in the Grey Area carrying bowls of food, he placed them on the tables. "I think we have everything."

"You didn't bring the punch out and the cups," Axel said.

"I need somebody else to help me."

"I guess I will," Zexion said as he rose from the couch and he followed Xaldin to the kitchen.

Xaldin picked up the punch bowl and Zexion grabbed a bunch of cups, then they headed back in the Grey Area. They carefully placed the items on the table. "Now that's done. Anything we're missing?" Xaldin asked.

"How about a card game?" Luxord asked as he beat Xigbar. "I just won."

"Nobody likes card games, only you and Xigbar do," Xaldin replied.

"You always win," Xigbar said with disappointed.

"That's why nobody likes to play card games," Marluixa said.

* * *

A few hours went by and the party started. Demyx was playing on his sitar and he was singing. The members were dancing.

Suddenly there was a big crash, it vibrated the whole castle. A pirate ship had crashed into their castle.

"MY CASTLE!" Xemnas yelled.

The ship was black and the flags on the ship look torn as if it was in a battle.

"Isn't that the Black Pearl?" Roxas asked.

"That would only belong to Jack Sparrow," Zexion said.

Jack jumped off his ship and he looked at the member. "Where's my-". He looked around the room. "A dance party? You didn't invite your captain!"

"Sorry, we didn't know. Why are you here?" Saix asked.

"Where's my pizza?"

"For the millionth time, we do not sell pizza and our castle isn't pizza castle!" Xemnas said with anger.

Jack ignored Xemnas and he started to dance. The members stood there and watched him.

"This is called walking the plank, mates," Jack said as he was standing in the air and walking.

"How is he doing that?" Vexen asked.

"This is called driving a ship mates." He jumped onto the floor and he held out his arms and he pretend to steer a wheel.

"I'm sorry, but he has to go," Saix said.

"We need a plan," Luxord said.

"Any ideas?" Lexeaus asked.

"Well, he could sing to him and give him flowers," Marluixa said.

"No, how about we attack him!" Demyx shouted.

"Mates, why aren't you dancing with me?"

"Don't talk to him," Xemnas ordered.

"We need a plan on how to attack him," Saix said.

"Well we could laugh and dance and show how cool we are," Roxas said.

"No, I say one of us dances with him and then we attack him. Demyx, you need to play music," Vexen said as him and Demyx left the group.

"I like that! Vexen you go, since you thought of that idea," Xemnas said.

Vexen left the group and he joined Jack. The members summoned their weapons. Jack glared at him and he stopped dancing. "Mates, you don't need your weapons just to dance."

"Yeah we do, if we're attacking," Xaldin said.

"You don't need to attack me."

"Oh yes we do. GET OUT OF MY CASTLE!" Xemnas yelled.

Jack climbed on his ship and he backed out of the castle.

"Members, fix my castle the way it was!" Xemnas ordered.

The members sighed and they got to work on the castle.


End file.
